Nintendo 3DS
The Nintendo 3DS ( ) is one of the latest installments in Nintendo's line of handheld systems. It is the direct successor to the Nintendo DS line. Despite its name, it is intended to be an entirely different line of systems from the DS line. Its main feature is its stereoscopic 3D capability, which provides a three dimensional effect providing depth rather than having everything "come at the viewer". It is also unnecessary to use 3D glasses to experience the 3D effect. Also unique to the system is its gyroscope, which allows for certain games to have their cameras manipulated without pressing buttons. The 3DS also features a Virtual Console download service via its eShop online marketplace. Games from the Game Boy, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, and Nintendo Entertainment System are currently available. Sega Game Gear games are scheduled for sometime this year. GBA games are currently only available to "Ambassadors", people who purchased the 3DS prior to the price cut only a few months after the system's launch. Until recently, the NES games were also Ambassador-exclusives, but Nintendo is currently gradually allowing the games to be made available to the general public. All Ambassadors receive the games free of charge as compensation for the price cut, while everyone else will need to purchase the games. For the first month of the 3DS's existence, ''3D Classics: ExciteBike'', a three dimensional remake of the classic NES motocross title, was free of charge to all customers. A remake of the multiplayer-only ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords'', initially released on the GBA, was released as DSiWare with a single player mode added in celebration of the franchise's 25th anniversary for free on the Nintendo DSi and 3DS until February 2012. Currently, only Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones is available on the 3DS outside of Japan. It was released on the Nintendo e-Shop, but only made available to those who purchased the console before the price drop. The Nintendo 3DS Bundle for Fire Emblem Awakening released in Japan on April 2012 and has seen a release of the North American bundle with the aforementioned title preinstalled in the system instead of having the game in retail. The game is available to download in North America and Europe only. Fire Emblem Games for 3DS Retail *''Fire Emblem Awakening'' (April 14, 2012 for Japan and releasing in February 4, 2013 for US and April 2013 in Europe) *''Fire Emblem Fates'' (June 25, 2015 for Japan, February 19, 2016 for US and May 2016 for Europe.) *''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' (April 20, 2017 for Japan and May 19th, 2017 world wide) *''Fire Emblem Warriors'' (Fall 2017 worldwide, New Nintendo 3DS only) 3DS Virtual Console *''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones'' (GBA - December 15, 2011 for Australia & December 16, 2011 for Japan, US, and Europe - Free for Ambassador Program) *''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light'' (NES - August 8, 2012 for Japan - 500 yen) *''Fire Emblem Gaiden'' (NES - April 5, 2013 for Japan - 500 yen) DS games that can be played on 3DS *''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' (August 7, 2008 for Japan, December 5, 2008 for Europe, and February 16, 2009 for US) *''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem'' (July 15, 2010 for Japan) Gallery File:Kakusei American Showcase.png|''Fire Emblem Awakening'' previewed on June 22 Nintendo Direct with the Nintendo 3DS XL system. File:3ds fire emblem bundle.jpg|The Japanese Nintendo 3DS bundle set with Fire Emblem Awakening. File:Fire_Emblem_Awakening_Bundle_NA_-_3DS.png|The American Nintendo 3DS bundle set with Fire Emblem Awakening. File:Fe13 skin Nintendo 3DS.png|The Nintendo 3DS themed Fire Emblem Awakening. File:Fire Emblem Awakening 3DSXL Bundle.png|The European Nintendo 3DS XL bundle set with Fire Emblem Awakening. File:Fire Emblem Awakening 3DSXL System.png|The European Nintendo 3DS XL themed Fire Emblem Awakening from the European bundle set. File:Fire emblem if bundle.jpg|The Japanese Fire Emblem Fates and New 3DS bundle File:fire_emblem_fates_new_3DS_edition-1000x600.jpg|The American Fire Emblem Fates themed New 3DS XL File:FE Fates New 3DS System.png|''Fire Emblem Fates'' themed New 3DS XL Category:Game consoles